Kumo's Kitsune
by mikishi sensei
Summary: Taken from Konoha by the Raikage, watch as Naruto gets a new start in a brand new country. But will he forget what he had to leave behind in Konoha and how will those close to him react? NarutoxFemSasu
1. A Kage's Intervention

Look what's back from the vault! My second go at this story and if you look hard enough, you might notice not much has been changed from the first iteration. If it ain't broke, don't fix it right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so stop asking me!

* * *

Kumo's Kitsune

A Kage's Intervention

Angry shouts rose up from the empty streets of Konohagakure, as a small boy frantically ran through alleyways. His face was full of fear as he tore through the deserted streets, desperately looking for a way to escape his pursuers, a decent sized mob of villagers and assorted genin intent on dealing harm to the five year old. His little legs continued to carry him through the maze of buildings, deftly dodging and ducking behind buildings and corners which ultimately had no really effect on losing the enraged villagers. More and more seemed to pour into the mob; pitchforks, knives and other weapons at the ready should they capture the little blond. "Get him! Get the demon! Let's make it pay for what it did!" Similar cries rang out as the boy steadily began to slow down, allowing his lead, already small, to begin waning.

Turning a corner, he collided with something much bigger than he was which sent him back to the ground, blood trickling out from his nose. Looking up, his cerulean eyes widened in fear as he stared into the blank and unreadable visage of the white masked ninja of the village. The giant's coal eyes bore down on the child as if they were looking into his very soul. "Well well, well, looks like I get to rid the village of the demon." he said maliciously, a maniacal look appearing in his eyes as they changed from cold black to an even colder red, adorned with three comma marks around the pupil. A maniacal smile stretched out on his mask covered face as he slowly unsheathed the standard ANBU katana from his back, relishing in the fear that seemed to radiate off the small child's body. "I will finish what the Yondaime has started." Tears poured from the boy's eyes as he helplessly watched the ANBU above him level his instrument of death to his neck. "Such a pathetic showing for a demon, crying like a little baby. It doesn't matter, your death by my hands will be the cementing of the Uchiha clan forever." he boasted with a small chuckle. His eyes shifted, however, from the quivering boy to the mob that had caught up to the two, looks of unbridled contempt aimed directly at the boy.

"Let us take a few shots at the demon," the leader of the mob said, with a malicious smirk on his face. He brandished a large butcher's knife in his hands. Shouts of agreement rang out from behind him as the villagers slowly began to stalk up to the scared boy, weapons raised above their heads. "Take this, you demon!" the leader yelled, bringing down the knife. A large gash appeared across the boy's chest following the swipe. The young blond cried out in pain, fresh tears flowing down his face and mixing with the blood already on the ground. The leader laughed evilly as he watched the boy writhe in pain, viciously stomping on his chest, taunting, "Come on demon! Is this all you can do, lie around and take punishment? What kind of demon are you?"

"Why...why are you doing this? What have I done to deserve this?" the child asked softly, curling in a ball to avoid the blows from the mob that came as an answer. The soft plea fell on deaf ears as the villagers continued to beat on the small child, while laughter and more hateful words spat down at the quivering, blood drenched boy. His eyes clenched together tightly in pain as he could feel the weight of the blows breaking down his body. He opened them slightly as the blows stopped for a moment. Looking up, fear washed over his body as he felt the cold steel of the masked ninja's blade against his throat.

"And thus ends the tyranny of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." the ANBU said gravely, edging the blade into the supposed 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'. "NOW DIE!" As the sword was raised, the boy gave himself up to the prospect of death.

_Am I...am I going to die?_ his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the cold grip of death to take him, but it never came. Instead of the sound of a head being lopped off, gasps and collapsing bodies were the only noises that filled the boy's ears. Weakly opening his eyes, he was greeted by the backs of two other ANBU, the villagers unconscious on the ground at their feet, the original ANBU was nowhere to be found. "Y-you...saved...me..., oneechan, oniisan." he said weakly, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

One of the ANBU turned back to the sleeping boy, their long purple hair whipping about the masked face. "Naru-chan!" they cried out, kneeling down next to the boy. "Kakashi-senpai! Naru-chan's unconscious!" Getting the attention of the other ANBU, the purple haired one gently cradled the boy's unconscious form into her chest, as if to protect him. "Why would someone do this to a little boy?"

"Because they can't tell the difference between a katana and its sheathe. All they see is the 'demon'," the other ANBU answered, running a gloved hand through the mop of gravity defying silver hair on his head. Walking to the pair, his solitary eye focused on the small boy's slowly healing wounds. "Yugao, we need to get Naruto to the Hokage immediately."

"Right," the neko masked ninja said, cradling the young blond closer against her breast, silent tears rolling down behind her mask. "Please be alright, Naru-chan." With an unseen signal, the ANBU quickly took off to the tower, leaving the villagers there unconscious or unmoving out of fear. Not a few feet away laid the body of the Uchiha ANBU, his head completely severed from his body, his blood splattered on the walls that surrounded. His eyes were still open in shock, the blank mask still on his face. Uneven footsteps sounded from the shadows, the sound of a cane accompanying them.

"Pitiful, simply pitiful. I give you one simple mission to complete and you go and get yourself killed," a cold creepy sounding voice berated from the shadows. Slinking out from the darkness came a haggard looking man, his right eye covered in bandages as was his right arm. He planted his cane against the mask of the deceased Uchiha clansman, "You are of no use to ROOT anymore. Now begone." with that, he pushed easily through the mask with the cane, stabbing completely through the Uchiha's forehead, his blood and brain matter squelching under the wooden walking stick. "I take that back, you have one more use for me." Kneeling down, the broken old man removed the shattered mask, eyeing the still activated Sharingan eyes greedily. "I'll just add these to my collection." Drawing out a kunai, he ripped out both of the man's eyes and sealed them away in a scroll. "This is truly all you were worth, Shisui Uchiha. Goodbye."

* * *

~Unknown Place~

"_Die demon!"_

"_Go back to hell where you belong!"_

"_Kill him! Finish what the Yondaime started!"_

"**Curse them. Those dirty villagers are the lowest of the low. Naruto, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."**

* * *

~Hokage's Office~

An exasperated sigh came from the wrinkled lips of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. His grey bearded chin was resting on his steepled fingers, his eyes locked on the imposing figure sitting across his desk. "So you mean to tell me that the man that attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heir was not acting upon the wishes of Kumo itself but for his own selfish desires? And those desires were to make his own clan and destroy Kumo? Am I correct so far, Raikage-dono?"

The man addressed nodded in response to the questions. "And that's why we want to re-write an alliance with Konoha again. Our country's economy is starting to fail and we can't stay the way we are, and survive. Supporting Kiri in their time of rebuilding takes its toll on us. We've given them too many missions for their economy's bolstering, but it was all for the better." the Raikage explained, leaning back in his chair and stroking his blond goatee.

"Well then, I see no reason to not draw up another alliance," he said, pulling out a scroll from his desk. After writing for a while, he pulled out the hokage stamp and marked it as an official document. "And that's it. Our alliance is now official," he announced, standing in unison with the Raikage. "It's been a pleasure to work with you, Raikage-sama," he said, extending his hand to the muscular man. The motion was interrupted when two ANBU slammed through the doors, a bloodied bundle in Neko's arms.

"Hokage-sama!" the inu masked ANBU yelled out, startling the two Kage. "It's Naruto. He was attacked again. Another ANBU nearly killed him."

"Not again." Hiruzen growled out, letting off a small portion of killer intent. "Where are the people who did this to him?"

"I've already sent other ANBU to take them to Ibiki," Inu reported as Neko sat down on the couch, Naruto still sleeping in her arms. A slight hissing noise came from the boy's body as his wounds were healing themselves, albeit slowly.

The Raikage just stood there starring intently at the small boy, "Hokage-dono, this boy, he is a Jinchuriki, isn't he?" he asked, getting shocked looks from the others.

"How could you tell?" Neko asked, unconsciously pulling Naruto closer to her chest, as if to protect him.

"No one would attack an innocent child for no reason. I know that most Jinchuriki have had terrible lives, so it only makes sense that this child is in fact a blessing from Kami herself," he explained, walking over to the boy. He looked down on the boy with a critical eye.

"A blessing from Kami you say? I've never heard someone put a jinchuriki on such a high level of importance." Hiruzen remarked, surprised at the Raikage's choice of words.

"All the people in Kumo are deeply rooted in their belief in Kami, the fact that we have a clan with one of Kami's gift bloodline, Kami's Lightning. Also, we've learned that the bijuu are the protectors of a certain area, and Hachibi and Nibi happen to be the protectors of Kumo," the Raikage explained, gently ruffling the sleeping boy's hair. "The two jinchuriki are held in high honor among everyone in the village, seen as heroes and protectors of the village." Hiruzen went silent in thought, pondering the difference of jinchuriki treatment by the two villages.

_They give them __**that**__ amount of respect? I wonder if that life would be better for little Naruto. It's not like these prejudiced bigots will ever accept him for the hero that he is, the way the Yondaime wanted it to be. Minato, I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to have Naruto leave the village. _"Raikage-dono, how would you feel about having another gift from Kami?" he asked, getting surprised looks from his two ANBU subordinates. "His life here is nothing if not terrible, as you can see. He's an orphan, his father having passed away in the attack of the Kyuubi and his mother in childbirth" he stated solemnly, his head bowed, shadows covering his eyes. Looking down at the child, the Raikage stood there in silence.

Yes, the opportunity of having a third jinchuriki in Kumo was a very appealing idea, but it didn't seem right to take Konoha's only protector away from them. But, that reason did seem insignificant in comparison to the boy's condition: an orphan for all his young life, and unknowingly given the burden of being the jinchuriki of a village that regarded him as a demon. The choice seemed very clear to E now. "Yes, I will take the young boy, but before I take him, I would like to know his name and take any belongings or inheritance he would have with him."

"Very well," Hiruzen sighed. Motioning to Inu, "Go to Naruto's apartment and gather up all of his clothes and whatever else he has with him there." Nodding, Kakashi quickly shushin'd out of the room. Turning to the wall, the aged Hokage walked over to the pictures of the previous Hokages. Focusing on the blond kage, he gently placed a wrinkled hand on the face of his predecessor, a unseen seal glowing under his palm. The photo slid away revealing a safe, already opening as the photo slid, revealing a couple of scrolls along with a small box, all labeled for the young Naruto. "These are all the things that Naruto's parents left for him. It doesn't seem like much but, he actually has much more that he can't bring with him to Kumo."

"Um, Hokage-sama? Why did you take those things out of the Yondaime's photo?" Neko asked, Naruto still sleeping in her arms.

"Well, it seems as if it was obvious. Naruto is his only son. His true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hiruzen explained, handing the scrolls and the box to E, gently smirking on the inside at the masked shock from the female ANBU. His eyes turned back to Kakashi who had just come back into the room, a small scroll in his hands. "And that's all he has unfortunately. Just promise me something Raikage-dono, make sure he becomes the strong hero his father wanted him to be."

"I promise Hokage-dono. I will personally see to it that he will grow even stronger than his father," he said, pocketing the scrolls in his robe and walking over to the sleeping jinchuriki. "And you never know, he may even be my successor." With that he gently took Naruto out of Yugao's arms, and proceeded to leave the office. He was stopped just short of the exit by the voice of the Hokage.

"Hold on just a minute, Raikage-dono," he said, turning his attention to the female subordinate, "Neko, I have a new S-rank mission for you. Go with Raikage-dono and take care of Naruto in Kumo. And take off your mask, you won't need it there."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied, slipping off her mask to reveal the beautiful face of Yugao Uzuki. "Just one moment Raikage-sama, I will meet you at the gates shortly," she said with a curt bow before she shushin'd out of the office to her home.

"Are you entirely sure that this is truly needed?" Inu asked looking at the spot where Yugao was left.

"Yes, it is, Inu. It would be best for Naruto if he has someone he feels comfortable with when he's there," Hiruzen said sadly, looking at the still sleeping child he saw as his grandson in the Raikage's tanned and muscular arm. A silent tear slid out of his eye as he watched the tan man take him out the room. _I'm sorry Minato, Kushina, but I'm doing this for Naruto's own good._ Sitting back at at his desk, he dismissed Inu with a wave of his hand. He looked over the many documents on his desk, dreading the ever growing stack of paperwork that had been set aside due to the impromptu meeting with the Raikage. Feeling another familiar presence enter the room, he didn't even have to look up to meet the masked figure standing at the head of his desk. "Are you fully prepared for your mission tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the papers he was working on.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama, but are you sure that this needs to be done?"

"Yes, they have overstepped their boundaries with this plan of theirs. Wanting to perform a coup is treason and you are the best person for this job," he explained, looking up at the masked female. "I'm counting on you to fully complete this mission. The safety of Konoha rests in your hands, Meitachi."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the weasel masked ANBU said, bowing and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

The sound of dripping and sloshing water was all that greeted Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as darkness receded from his vision. Sitting up he became aware of the water in which he was lying, and his sewer-like surroundings. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was Kakashi-oniisan and Yugao-oneechan saving from that mob and that ANBU." he thought aloud, the memories of the beating still fresh in his mind. The words the villagers said however, hurt the young boy deeper than any wound had._"Get him! Get the demon! Let's make it pay for what it did!"_ The words cemented themselves into his very mind as fresh tears streamed down his face. "Why do they do that? What have I done to deserve this?" he softly cried to himself. His sobs stopped for a moment when he heard that more sobs joined his.

"**Why does this happen to him? He's just a child!"** Sitting up in the water, Naruto strained his ears to find the sobbing voice. Slowly making his way down the damp and water-filled hall he followed the soft sobbing. He finally ended up in a large room with large bars slicing through the center of the room, a seal on the lock. Behind the bars was a shadowed figure slumping down, its shoulders shaking violently with its sobs. **"The don't even deserve to be called humans. Not even demons would attack a child like that."**

"Um hello? Who's there?" Naruto asked, causing the figure to jump, startled. The figure's head snapped forward to Naruto, its unseen eyes open wide. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

The figure couldn't help but smile at the young boy's quickness to be at fault. **"No it's not your fault, I was just surprised to see someone else here."** the figure stood up and made its way over to the bars of the separating it from Naruto. **"To tell you the truth Naru-kun, I actually was expecting to see you some time in the future, but you seem to be really eager to meet me."** the figure said, a slight giggle in its voice. It held a sweet tone about it, one that made Naruto feel at peace in the figure's presence.

"Um, how do you know who I am?" he shyly asked, slightly shuffling his feet in nervousness. Due to his frequent beatings, he learned not fully trust someone he had just met; them knowing his name was just another reason to be nervous around them.

The figure slightly sighed and looked back to the small boy, **"I've known for you for all your life Naru-kun, and I've been with you for all time too."** Giggles shook the figure's shoulders as Naruto's face hilariously twisted in thought as he tried to wrap his young five year old brain around this thought. **"I'm sorry Naru-kun, but I should tell you who I am exactly. I am the guardian of Hi no Kuni, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or well, I **_**was**_** until I was sealed inside you," **it explained, stepping out from the shadows. The darkness revealed a beautiful teenage girl, her vibrant red hair rolling down her face ending in soft curls that matched her equally exotic eyes and ruby red lips. Her form was clad in a simple black kimono, red trimmings along the edges that hugged and accentuated her figure perfectly. The most peculiar thing about the girl was the red kitsune ears and tails that adorned her figure.

"W-wait, so the reason I've gotten all those beatings, when they called me a demon, they thought I was you? But how could they think I was cute like you Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked sweetly, causing a blush to appear upon the face of Kyuubi. It soon disappeared, however as tears began to well up in her ruby eyes.

"**I'm glad you see it that way Naru-kun," **she said, a slight sniffle with her soft melodic voice. **"And to think, anyone else would be cursing the day that they had me sealed inside them. I mean, I was the one who is responsible for all the beatings you've endured, Naru-kun, all the hatred towards you, all of the glares and threats; they're all my fault. My fault that I even had to be sealed into you, my fault that your life is ruined forever!" **the Kyuubi cried, tears of guilt rolling freely down her cheeks. All the emotion that had been bottled up since he was first mistreated at the orphanage was now poured out. Yes, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Bijuu and Princess Guardian of Hi no Kuni, was crying excessively, and over her jailor, of all people.

"Please don't cry Kyuubi-chan, it's not your fault." Kyuubi's teary eyes looked down to see a mop of blond hair in front of her, Naruto's small arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm strong so I can bear the burden by myself!"

Kyuubi's lips cracked in a small smile as she kneeled down, wrapping the young boy in a hug, a few tears still escaping her eyes, **"Thank you so much Naru-kun. I know I don't deserve your kindness but thank you anyway."** Feeling the boy's arms leave her waist, her smile grew when he started petting her tails, getting an almost unnoticeable purr from the vixen.

"I do have one question though, Kyuubi-chan," he asked, his childlike curiosity coming froth in full bloom.

"**Yes? What is it Naru-kun?"**

"What's your name?" his blue eyes looked back up at her, their pure cerulean depths seemingly looking into her very soul.

"**Benehime."**

"Wow, that means red princess right? So does that mean you're a real princess?"

"**Close Naru-kun, it means crimson princess and no, it doesn't make me a princess, although that's one of my titles. Now I'm pretty sure it's time for you to wake up." **Benehime giggled, hugging the little boy with her tails as his image slowly disappeared.

"Bye Benehime-oneechan!" Naruto smiled, waving to vixen before fully leaving her sight.

_**Thank you so much Naru-kun for accepting me into your life so quickly. I promise to help you achieve all of your goals and make your parents proud of you.**_

* * *

~Forest~

A loud yawn rung out between two travelers as they both landed on dirt road from the trees, one of them setting down the bundle that was on her back on their feet. "Did you have a good sleep Naru-kun?" she asked smoothing out his white shirt. "You were asleep for along time." Indeed he had been, for when he fell unconscious after the attack it was well into the night, and now the sun was high in the sky.

"I was asleep? But I was talking with Benehime-oneechan," he said, his face taking his cute thinking pose, his whiskered cheeks slightly twitching.

"Benehime? I'm guessing that she's the Kyuubi no Kitsune right?" E asked, shaking the boy out his thoughts. Naruto couldn't form any words for a good while, he just looked up and up at the muscular giant infront of him.

"That's the Raikage, Naru-chan," Yugao said, answering his unsaid question, stifling the laugh that threatened to escape her lips at his quick expression change.

"So is he friends with Ojiji-san? Is he strong like him, too?" E couldn't help but smile at the child's eagerness to ask questions about his relation with Konoha's Kage. "Um, Yugao-oneechan? Where are we?"

The purple haired woman smiled as they began to walk down the dirt path, Naruto between them. "You and I are going to live in Kumo for a while. Kind of like a vacation." As soon as she finished speaking, a large structure rose up over the small hill on which they were. It resembled one of the ancient triangular structures of the Ancient East Naruto had seen in the few books he was able to take from the library, the only difference being long wires ran from a corner of the top of the building to wooden poles that pockmarked the streets, the cables running to other buildings as well. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened extremely at the sight, the building itself was much bigger than even the Hokage's mansion in Konoha.

"Welcome to Kumogakure, Naruto."


	2. New Friends, Forgotten Problems

Kumo's Kitsune

New Friends, Forgotten Problems

"Kumo Kitsune" – human talking

_Kumo Kitsune _– human thinking or flashback talking

"**Kumo Kitsune" **– demon/summons talking

_**Kumo Kitsune **_– demon/summons speaking or flashback talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will T.T

* * *

Naruto gaped up in awe at the massive structure that stood in the center of the village, buildings and poles flanking it. The tower stood so tall that it dwarfed anything that Naruto had ever seen before. "Come along little one, we still aren't there yet." E said, gently pushing Naruto forward with his large hands. The blond quickly fell in step with the Raikage, his former ANBU caretaker a few paces behind them.

"So, Raikage-sama, where will Naruto and I be staying?" she asked, fiddling with the scroll that held all of Naruto's earthly possessions along with her own wardrobe and other essential items.

"There is no need to worry about that Yugao-san," he replied, still keeping an eye on the hyperactive ball of energy infront of him. "My younger brother has taken care of it. As a matter of fact, there he is."

Standing at the village gates was a tanned and muscular man garbed in the standard white flak vest of the jonin of Kumo along with baggy black pants. He had his white Kumo forehead protector tied around his forehead, right at the base of his blond, nearly white, cornrows. He was holding a little blonde girl on his shoulders who was waving frantically at the group as they were walking closer. "Yo bro! Why have you been so slow?" the man rhymed cornily, the two adults sweatdropping at his childish antics. "You've been making me waiting for so long with Yugito."

A small fist to the head stopped the man from continuing his rapping rant. "Be quiet Kiwabi! E-tousan just got back fwom his twip to Konoha so let him have some peace!" the little girl on his shoulders yelled at him, repeatedly pounding on 'Kiwabi's'. Her fist left his head a pulsating red bump instead of the deep tan color it usually held.

_It's times like this I wonder who is the real adult in this weird family of mine..._ E sighed looking less than amused at his brother's and adoptive daughter's antics. "Yugito, please stop harassing Kirabi like that. Kirabi, enough of your terrible rhyming, it only ends up with you getting hit by little Yugito."

"Aw come on bro, don't be messin' wit' my flow." Kirabi shot back, the rhymes back with a vengeance. The shades wearing man was totally unaware of the twin tick marks both E's and Yugito's faces. Apparently it was true what they say, like father, like daughter. A few seconds and 3 mini welts on his head later, Kirabi finally gave in, much to the pleasure of Yugito. "So bro, are these the two people from Konoha that are going to live here?" he asked, jabbing a thumb at Naruto and Yugito.

"Yes, this is them. I take it that you have their apartment set up?" Raikage asked, ushering the two former Konoha civilians infront of him. "If you would take care of them it would be greatly appreciated, I do have to get back to my job after all." Before Kirabi could say anything however, the muscular Kage shushin'd away in a bright light and loud crackle, a scorch mark left in his wake.

"Of course he would do that, dump all the work on me." Kirabi grumbled to himself. Lifting the small blonde off of his shoulders he smiled to the two. "Right this way, I'll take you to where you'll stay." his smile was wiped off again by another bonk on his head, thanks to an impressive jump and punch combo from Yugito. The man nursed the bump with a angry look at his niece before he started walking into the village at a moderate pace, Yugao and the two children following close behind.

"So, Kirabi-san, just where is our apartment?" Yugao asked, slightly looking back as to keep an eye on the two children behind her. Naruto was talking animatedly as always, Yugito giggling with him from time to time. _We're barely here for ten minutes and he already has a friend. This will be much better for him._ she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Kirabi had stopped until it was almost too late. Luckily, her ninja reflexes were enough to save her from colliding into his back. Looking up, her purple eyes widened at the sheer size of the building in front of her. Standing a good 5 stories tall, the building was a deep brown color that seemed to be the commonplace in Kumo. Furnished terraces sat under most every window, deck chairs and potted plants sitting out in the sun.

"Welcome to the Nii Neko Estates, named after our very own Nibi no Nekomata jinchuriki, Yugito Nii." Kirabi boasted, a large, bright smile on his face. Yugito had a much more embarrassed look, her cheeks a bright red and head bowed low as if to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"Kiwabi, stop it! You're embawassing me!" said girl whined, her inability to properly say her _r_'s showing greatly. Yugao couldn't help but smile at the girl, Naruto on the other hand was stunned at the revelation.

_She's a jinchuroki...jinchoriki...jincho-..._

_**Jinchuriki, Naru-kun.**_

_Yea a jinchuriki, just like me. Wait, who said that?_

_**It's me Naru-kun. Who else could or would talk to you in your head?**_

_Right, sorry Benehime-oneechan. So there are other people like me?_

_**Of course Naru-kun, but now's not the time for me to explain it. I'll tell you later ok? Yugito-chan is calling you.**_

Focusing back on the real world, said girl was calling out his name and poking his chest. "Nawuto? Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh sorry Yugi-chan. Just thinking." he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, stop thinking. Kiwabi and the lady you were with went inside the big house." she said, pointing at the doors that were still swinging shut. Quickly running inside, the two blondes were met with a large and very impressive looking foyer. Luscious and soft carpet covered the ground, intricate patterns adorning the fabric. Small stone nekos of either one or two tails stood guard at the entrance, their eyes looking directly at the children as if to say that they were free to enter. Frantically looking around, Naruto finally caught a fleeting sight of familiar purple hair as it disappeared around a corner.

"Come on Yugi-chan! We gotta catch up to them!" Grabbing the girl's hand, he drug her down the hall, nimbly avoiding the other people walking the halls. When they turned the corner, all that greeted them was a large set of metallic doors, a small numbered gauge like device above them. The needle slowly rose from far left side of the device, starting at one and dinging at every new number. "What? Where did they go?" he wondered aloud, looking around again, totally oblivious of the doors infront of the pair.

"They went in there, the elevatow." Yugito said, pointing to the door as the needle stopped on the last number, five. "We have to wait fow it to come back down." Sighing she flopped on the ground, her blue feline like eyes starring at the dial, silently pleading for it to hurry up. Naruto, not used to being still or quiet for very long, looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was much like the lobby, the carpet was the same, the wallpaper was the same, deep brown thunderbolts rolling down a white canvas, the occasional neko pouncing in between bolts. A loud ding broke him out of his observations as the doors opened again, revealing a somewhat panicked Yugao.

"There you are Naruto. I was worried when you weren't on the elevator." she sighed in a relieved tone, holding the doors open to let the two young jinchuriki in. Pressing the top button on the control panel, the purple haired kunoichi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's startled face as the large box lurched to life, slowly rising from the ground. "Is this your first time on an elevator Naru-kun?" the boy nodded shakily from his spot clinging on to her leg.

"Wow, what a scawedy-cat." Yugito laughed out, so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. Naruto, not one to take insults lightly, stuck out his tongue at the laughing girl, only resulting in her laughing more at him. Her laughing soon stopped after the trio exited the elevator, Naruto still glaring hard at the girl. They walked in silence to the end of the hallway, stopping at a door that had _5-9_ on the door.

"This is where we're staying Naru-kun." Yugao announced, opening the door. The boy's eyes flew open at the sight in front of him. Not only was the apartment itself about twice the size as his old one back in Konoha, this new one was much nicer as well. It had three rooms aside from the main room which was a conglomerate of many rooms: the entryway, a stocked kitchen with a small dinner table, and a small den, complete with a TV and two far wall had a large glass sliding door, beyond it was one of the terraces that were under most windows, only this one was a bit wider and longer along the building. Exiting out of one of the rooms, Kirabi made his way over to the trio.

"This is it, a freshly prepared penthouse suite for the newest members of the Kumogakure family." A warm smile appeared on his face as he picked up Yugito and set her on his shoulders once again. He headed for the door, turning one last time at the two. "Hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, I actually live downstairs in _2-8_ with little Yugi here so don't hesitate to drop on by."

"Will do Kirabi-san." Yugao smiled back, closing the door behind the Kumo nin. Turning back to Naruto, her smile grew wider as she saw Naruto already on the balcony, looking over the railing. Joining the boy, she leaned on the railing, her eye's panning the sunset. "It's beautiful here." she sighed, her smile turning sad at the fact that she left all her friends back in Konoha for this new life here in Kumo. But all that didn't matter, it was for Naruto and his well-being so it was a good trade-off. Looking over at her young charge, she wondered what exactly he had given up to come here._ Obviously, he's not going to be treated like a demon, so that's a good thing. The only people I'm pretty sure he ever trusted there were Hokage-sama, Kakashi-senpai, and myself. _A loud yawn momentarily brought her out of her thoughts. Turning again to the young blond, she couldn't contain the giggle that pressed against her lips at the sight. Leaning on the bar, his arms dangling over the side slightly was Naruto, lightly snoring in a peaceful sleep. Picking him up gently, she carried him to one of the rooms, the door adorned with a spiral not much different than the one on his shirt; on closer inspection however, the spiral was made up of nine red kitsune tails. Forgetting the door she made a beeline for the small bed and laid him down in it, pulling the red covers over his small body. "Goodnight Naru-chan. Sleep well." she said, pecking him on the forehead before leaving, not noticing the boy snuggling up to a small kitsune plush toy on the bed. _Wait a minute, he did say that he would spend time with someone else and their family, but who was it?_

* * *

~Konoha~

Shouts of joy rang up from the crowded streets as people paraded around the streets, partying like animals. The reason was that a certain member of the civilian council had said that the 'demon' boy was dead, causing the villagers to break out in celebration. The council member had said that the declaration was straight from the Hokage's mouth.

* * *

~Earlier that day~

_The combined council of prominent villagers and clan heads stared with wide-eyed shock at the elderly Hokage infront of them. "That's right. Naruto Uzumaki was pronounced dead at 9:52 last night." he repeated, his eyes panning over the village's elite ninja clans. Most of the clan heads had looks of absolute shock; they were some of the few that actually knew of the Kyuubi being the Guardian of Konoha and pitied the boy for his burden. Of these clan heads, most had even helped little Naruto escape his pursuers from time to time. Two of the more prominent heads however, had different faces._

_The ever stoic face of Hiashi Hyuuga held his ever present look of disinterest and uncaring. In truth, he did know of the boy's burden but he didn't care whether he lived or died. The only way he would even give the boy a second look is if he became attached or involved with either of his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, so the news of his death meant nothing to him._

_The other head had a look that held neither shock or lack of interest was Fugaku Uchiha. The patriarchal Uchiha had, however, an almost happy look, his lips pulled into a twisted kind of smile. To him that boy was nothing but the demon itself. He hated Naruto even more for the fact that he had befriended his youngest daughter, Sayuki, and in turn Meitachi, his elder daughter and heir, and even his wife, although Mikoto never had felt the same way that he did on the young boy, always calling him a hero or some other name he was undeserving of in his eyes. Now that he was dead and gone, he could set his family straight._

_"But what of the Kyuubi?" a certain cripple spoke up, his singular eye glaring at the aged kage. "Surely it's essence was retained. We still have it's power correct?"_

_"No we do not Danzo. The way that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi away, the moment Naruto dies, the Kyuubi would." Sarutobi partially lied. Although part of that statement was true, Minato wasn't called the premier expert in Fuinjutsu for nothing. He was the one who perfected the Shiki Fuuin in the first place so it was only common knowledge that he would have thought of ways to counteract the binding of chakras that the seal induced. Of course, the only copies of the instructions were all the way in Kumo, with Naruto, but the old war hawk didn't need to know that. "That is all, this meeting is over." With that, Sarutobi briskly stood up and left the room, silence following him._

_The silence continued as one by one the members of the council left, only Danzo still in the room. For once the cripple's face was not in it's cool and collected visage. Anger and frustration almost visibly rolled off his body, his frame shaking at the magnitude of his rage. Crap, crap, crap, crap! he mentally screamed to himself. With a snap of his fingers, a blank masked figure appeared by his side._

_"Yes Danzo-samaaack!" before he could even get the words out of his mouth, Danzo's hand formed a vice like grip around the man's neck, slowly choking the life out of him._

_"Who does that old fart think he's fooling? There's no way that little brat could have died so easily from those little wounds. He's been through worse and that infernal demon has healed him every time back to perfect health. Something is very wrong here." he thought aloud. He was unaware of the sudden lack of struggling and choking from his subordinate. Looking at the man, his eye hardened at the dead man's limp form, utter contempt on his face. Without any other thought, he dug his fingers completely though his neck, severing his head from the rest of his body which fell like a rock on the floor, blood pouring from the unhinged head still on his fist. "That Kyuubi brat, he's alive somewhere. Now just where is he?"_

* * *

~Current Time~

Although it seemed everyone else in the streets were partying and drinking in celebration of the riddance of the 'demon spawn', two people however were certainly not. Both were utterly appalled at the village's behavior along with their own clan's. Spurred on by the clan head to hate the boy that the head family would shelter on occasion, even have over for dinner, seemed extremely bigoted towards the boy. The elder of the two had to maintain a calmer persona than the younger for the sake of her youngest daughter who was walking with them. She needed to see that her mother was level headed and could control her anger, a trait she wish her elder daughter could duplicate.

Said daughter, however, wore her anger on her sleeve. She was usually stoic in public to everyone other than some of her family, a few colleagues and a certain blond boy to whom she would actually smile and be herself with. But she wouldn't have been promoted an ANBU captain at the age she was if she couldn't control her emotions, but as was normal for humans, even she could let her anger get the best of her. Now being a perfect time. _How dare they act like this is a victory or something. Naru-chan was the best thing to happen to this village since Kushina-sensei came here. All these bigots are ruining what Yondaime-sama wanted for him but they're also hurting little Sayuki. I wish I could just attack all these people along with the others. That'd make everything..._

"Oneechan!" the raven teen jumped slightly, her ANBU training lapsing in her rage. Turning to her family, her face softened when her eyes met the similar coals of her little sister's. "Are you ok oneechan? You've been quiet for a really long time." her cute voice asked, trying to figure out the ways of her fourteen year old sister.

"I'm fine Sayuki-chan, just thinking." Meitachi reassuringly smiled down at her, holding her hand tighter. They continued walking down the joyous streets, trying their best to tune out shouts of happiness at Naruto's alleged death, and to there their destination; a small family owned ramen stand that was once the favorite of a certain blond family friend. It surprised the older raven that the restaurant was even open; Naruto had always been their best customer so she expected them to be mourning his loss.

"Hi Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san!" the small Uchiha cried happily, a large smile on her face. The two aforementioned cooks smiled back at the girl, a pang of grief however appearing soon after that only Mikoto and Meitachi saw. No doubt it was caused by the absence of her usual eating partner. "Isn't Naruto-kun here yet?"

"Um, well, Naruto is," the man began, his eyes avoiding the gaze of the small girl. They met with both her older sister's and mother's eyes, both holding a saddened look at the reason to why the boy wasn't here. However the gazes also held traces of something akin to a plea to keep quiet, as if asking him to stay quiet as to keep the childlike purity that Sayuki still had. "He was sent on a vacation by Hokage-sama himself." he lied, a smile returning to his face.`

Although the lie worked on the girl, her countenance still fell, "But he promised he'd meet me, oneechan, and kaasan here for dinner." she said, a downcast tone taking over her voice.

Noticing this change in expression, Ayame quickly began to cook the child's usual order, "Now, now, no long faces. Naruto-kun wouldn't like to see you like this if he was here, so why don't we see a smile, hm? He's always said that he likes it when you smile, even calling you cute." Instantly, Sayuki's face broke out in a furious blush adorning her face at the thought of her crush calling her cute. She quickly tried to hide it by ducking her head into the bowl of shrimp ramen placed infront of her, eating the noodle soup hastily, ignoring the giggles from her family and the female cook. The other two Uchihas soon joined in eating their own orders, passing the time with the Ichirakus, with idle chatter, wisely avoiding the subject of Naruto as to not upset the small girl again. Meitachi was the first to finish and stood up from her stool, lifting up the flap to exit.

"Where are you going oneechan?" Turning to her younger sister, Meitachi gave a soft and reassuring smile.

"I have to go get ready for a mission, but don't worry, I'll be home soon." came her reply, exiting under the flap, giving a knowing look to her mother before fully disappearing behind the white flaps and into the busy streets. Sayuki quickly turned her focus away from the still moving fabric and back to her bowl, picking out one of the few remaining prawns in the soup.

* * *

~Later~

After finishing their meal and paying for it, Mikoto left the stand, Sayuki sleeping soundly in her arms. Knowing what was being attended to at the compound, she decided to take a much needed detour to answer a few questions she had, and only a certain monkey could answer them, the place to find him being the Hokage Tower. Leaving her sleeping daughter in the care of the assistant at the front dest, she angrily stomped up the stairs to his office, an aura akin to annoyance, rage, and pure, unbridled fury surrounding her. She definitely wanted those answers now.

* * *

~With Sarutobi~

A fit of shudders ran through the aged 'Fire Shadow', a feeling of almost pure fear that only one person he knew of could produce in him. _No it can't be her. Kushina's been dead for a little over five years._ He thought, the memory of the red haired woman's anger and the actions upon those whom it was directed towards. But, no this feeling and aura was of someone totally different than Kushina, but it also was a reminder of the woman, and it scared the living crap out of him. _Whoever it is, I hope they aren't like Kushina. Kami-sama knows that I can't take one of her beatings again._ His fears were realized, however, when the doors to his office were nearly blown off it's hinges. The perpetrator, a woman with raven black hair and charcoal eyes standing there, her face glaring hard at him.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi! Where the hell is Naruto?! I know he isn't dead so where is he?" she yelled out, her eyes changing their color to an intimidating red, three comma marks surrounding the pupil.

_No, I think Kushina would be better right now._ the kage sighed, slowly meeting the Sharingan eyes of Mikoto Uchiha. "I was wondering when someone would question what I said. But to think it would be you of all people, I thought all the Uchiha hated Naruto because of the Kyuubi killing most of the clan ninja at the time."

"Well not everyone was so bigoted." she responded, folding her arms under her chest. "Myself and my two daughters are the only members that actually see him as the little boy that he is, Sayuki actually having a crush on him. So where is Naruto? It's obvious he's not dead, I know he's always been in great protection with those other two Anbu along with Meitachi, and I know you would step in if got too bad."

Hiruzen sighed loudly again, knowing that he had no way out of giving her the explanation. "Alright I'll tell you, but this conversation never leaves this room, understand?" Getting a nod from the woman, he pressed a finger on the small seal on his desk, a purple wall of chakra sprang up from the ground, quickly disappearing as fast as it arrived. "It started after Minato had just sealed the Kyuubi inside him, even when he was still in one of the cribs in the hospital. A few of the ninja that had survived the attack decided to attack him while he was sleeping. Luckily, one of the nurses saw it and alerted me before they could kill him. However, these actions didn't stop. Whether it was by poisoning, assassination, or even drowning; ninja and villagers alike tried to kill him repeatedly. Fortunately, an old friend of mine who runs the orphanage took him in and protected him personally the entire, almost never leaving his side through the harsh environment. That still didn't seem to be enough however, as soon as he turned five, the council had him kicked out and put in his own apartment in the slums of the city. The beatings and attacks came much more violent and frequently, so much that I had to put him under constant ANBU surveillance and only the ones that I could trust, Yugao Uzuki and Kakashi Hatake. Both had been students of Naruto's parents and they both saw him as a hero, treating him with respect and the love of older siblings, spending time with him without their masks on. They also had help by other ANBU and Jonin, including Meitachi."

"That still doesn't explain why he's not here in Konoha. Certainly Kakashi and Yugao were able to keep little Naruto safe all this time right?"

"They were perfectly, up until yesterday that is. Naruto was cornered by villagers and a few genin, which was normal for a night attack on him. However, an ANBU was there as well, making it that much harder for them to protect him. He was an Uchiha as well, using his Sharingan to cast a genjutsu to deter both Kakashi and Yugao to lose Naruto while he was being chased by them, allowing the villagers to beat him within an inch of his life. Kakashi and Yugao were both able to get there in time before the other ANBU was able to kill Naruto." he explained, allowing the woman to absorb the information. Tears rolled down her eyes, her form visibly shaken. To think that even an ANBU, the village's elite ninja, would attack an innocent child out of cold blood and for something he couldn't control.

"So...so where is he now?" she asked, holding back the sobs that threatened to break her down.

"In Raikage was here when Kakashi and Yugao brought Naruto here. He almost instantly figured out that he was a jinchuriki, just from seeing his wounds. I asked him to take him to Kumo so he would have a better life there. You see, the people of Kumo are aware of their two Guardians, the Nibi and Hachibi, and they see the jinchuriki as gifts from Kami herself. They treat them with high respect, even though the Nibi jinchuriki is only a child herself. After I thought about it, I resolved that a life in Kumo is better than hell here in Konoha." Hiruzen finished, leaning back in his chair. "Naruto is in Kumo with Yugao right now. They both are no longer Konoha citizens and ninja, their loyalties are now with Kumogakure."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I feel much better now that I know that he is still alive." she said, relief filling her voice. After a small bow, she left his office and returned to her daughter, who was just waking up from her slumber. Picking her up, mother and daughter made their way back to the compound, where the unthinkable was happening.

* * *

~Uchiha Compound~

Fugaku looked in horror at his eldest daughter. He had just seen her decimate the entire clan in the streets of the compound, save for him, without so much as getting a single scratch on her. Blood drenched her armor and mask, giving her Sharingan an even more fearsome look, even for another wielder of the doujutsu. "W-why? Why the hell are you killing you're own clan?!" he yelled out, unable to hide the fear in his voice. His only reply was her crimson stained blade lifting his head off his shoulders. Flicking her father's blood off her sword, she gave one look behind her before sheathing the sword and jumping off into the night.

"ONEECHAN!" Sayuki screamed out, tears pouring out her eyes. She ran to where Meitachi was last, continuously screaming out for the raven the entire time. Mikoto did her best to put on a facade of grief and sorrow as well, kneeling down next to her husband's decapitated body, tears hitting the ground. She knew of what was going to happen from what Meitachi had told her the night previous and was not at all surprised. She had heard Fugaku on more than one occasion talking with the elders of the clan about his plan to stage a coup and seize control of Konoha, as the founder would have wanted. While she was sad that some of the women and young children had to die as well, it couldn't be helped, and she knew stayed that way when multiple ANBU along with Hokage arrived. The masked ninja quickly dispersed to look around the compound for any survivors, but after learning of who had just come through here, they doubted that they'd find anyone. They worked in silence, save for one donkey masked man.

"First something great then this. Who would have ever thought that the Uchiha would be obliterated on the same day we learn of the demon brat's death." he said. Now normally this would be fine if he just said it under his breath, and he wasn't by Sayuki when he said it.

"D-demon brat...*sniff* who is that?" she sobbingly asked, tears still sliding down her face.

"Hm? It was just that kid Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, unaware of the three spikes of KI directed at him. Before he could get another word out, he was shushin'd away with Inu who took him straight to Ibiki. But it wasn't before his words got to Sayuki.

"N-naruto...he's..." she sobbed out, fresh tears flowing like a fountain. All in one day, her life had become horrible, losing most of her family to her sister who she looked up to greatly, and the loss of her best friend and crush. "NARUTO!"


	3. Academy Days

Kumo's Kitsune

Academy Days

"Kumo Kitsune" – human talking

_Kumo Kitsune _– human thinking or flashback talking

"**Kumo Kitsune" **– demon/summons talking

_**Kumo Kitsune **_– demon/summons speaking

**Kumo's Kitsune** - jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach and I never will T.T

* * *

Yugao Uzuki stood infront of a room full with ambitious academy students, multiple tick marks dotting her forehead. Since she was no longer an active ninja, she needed something to do, so she became a teacher at Kumo's ninja academy. She was given the task of instructing the students in their last year of study before graduation. But in the six years she had taught her class there, she had never had such an unruly class. No unruly wasn't the right way of defining her students, no they were just extremely eager to learn things, whether it be about the Great Shinobi Wars or Elemental Chakra Affinities, or, what seemed to be the favorite, what was the easiest way to sneak out and do 'extra curricular' activities without getting caught. And with Naruto and his best friend Mikishi Raikoukami being the best prankster duo in the village, she had to keep a critical eye on the both of them, as she was right now. The two teens had just been caught trying to slip out of the room with bunshins as their doubles. But the two had gravely underestimated the former ANBU member and were quickly and easily caught, much to the displeasure of the two teens and amusement of the other students.

"Just because today is the last day before the graduation test, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with goofing off, and in truth, I'm also disappointed in your 'attempt' to get out. Honestly, after all you've learned you could have at least masked your chakra, you would have escaped easier." she sighed. Before she could reprimand her younger brother and his friend further, a loud gong sounded the break in class for lunch. "Ok guys, be back in an hour, we still have things to go over before tomorrow!" Yugao smiled at students and couldn't help but feel prouder than she did with the prior year's graduates, whether it be because it was the year that Naruto would graduate or because of well roundedness of the class. There was no clear cut class genius or number one rookie, they were all full of potential, even those with bloodlines weren't as powerful as some of the clan less teens. Most, if not all of them, had some sort of training with their families or other tutors or even both, Mikishi being an example with Yugao giving him lessons in Kenjutsu every week, along with his own training he received from his family. It's because of that fact, only a small slimmer of strength, speed, knowledge or strategy forming separating each student from their peers. Although both Jinchuriki Naruto and Yugito sat at the top of both the top aspiring shinobi and kunoichi lists, they weren't complete masters of every thing. For example, Naruto may have been a strong up close and personal fighter with his very unique taijutsu style, he lacked the capability of easily using Raiton jutsu in favor of his Fuuton alignment. Whereas, the 'no. 2' shinobi, Mikishi, was the exact opposite, his nigh perfect Raiton control, a gift to his clan from Kami herself, and his growth in Kenjutsu in fact were the best of the class. This was the trend with all student's, each making up for the other's weaknesses with their strengths. This showed greatly during the many team exercises as Yugao called them. Said exercises were simple team games like Capture the Flag and Tag but with teams that were always the same, all specially made by the Raikage himself, pairing them up with others who would be able to pick up their lacking skills with their own and vice versa. Each squad was also formed with their own special task, whether it be an up close and personal attack squads known as Berserker squads or espionage and infiltration groups called Shadow squads.

_It's all gone by so fast. Now they're all grown up and ready to go out into the ninja world. It was just yesterday those three were running around the village playing ninja. _the purple haired teacher thought to herself, walking through the hall to the teacher's lounge. _And I couldn't be more proud. Naruto, Mikishi, and Yugito. Those three are going to shake the world._

* * *

(Shopping District)

Three blurs flew through the crowd of villagers, all heading to the same destination, a small, yet extremely popular family owned restaurant in the heart of Kumo, the Rose of Kumogakure. The figures stopped quickly in succession revealing three fifteen year old academy students, two boys and one girl. The taller of the two stood at 5'7", had dark colored skin, black tattoos resembling bolts of lightning ran down his arms to his wrist and shot out from under his short spiky black hair past his eyebrows right above his green eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with the kanji for lightning in gold on his back, black cargo shorts with black tape wrapped around his calves and ankles ending at the top of his sandals. The same colored tape was also wrapped around his wrists, seemingly absorbing the black tattoos into them. He had on neither of the standard weapon pouches that most ninja wore, instead using the large pockets on his shorts for storage. A red rope was tied around his shorts, acting as a belt. "Ha ha, looks like I beat you two again!"

The other boy just sighed loudly at his friend. He was 5'5", had lightly tanned skin, wild blond hair, and deep blue eyes that were resemblant of a kitsune's, a slit in the place of the pupil. His face also had three whisker marks on his cheeks, also similar to that of a kitsune. He had on a red muscle shirt under an open black pocketed vest, similar to the vests that Konoha Jonin and Chunin wear, along with black pants that had red kitsune tails rising up from the bottom of his pant legs like flames. A kunai pouch was tapped to each leg, twin trench knives hanging off each pouch. His feet were covered with black steel toed boots, both with hidden kunai sheathes along the sides. "So? It's not like that's new. You are the fastest in the class, Mikishi. Me and Yugito never stood a chance from the get go."

"Still, it's just sad. You two are both Jinchuriki and you can't keep up with someone as regular as me." Mikishi countered, shaking his head at his friend.

"Regular? Now that's rich! You and your clan has been blessed by Kami herself with perfect control over lightning, making you some of the fastest ninja ever! And you're a fucking prodigy with your bloodline!"

"Blah blah blah, all I hear are excuses Naruto. At least Yugito knows who's the best, isn't that right Neko?"

"..."

"Yugito?" Looking around them, neither could find their female friend.

"If you two are done arguing about who won, I would like to eat now." Standing next to the flaps of the shop was a girl about 5'5", with a gentle tan on her skin, long platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that reached the small of her back, and lively azure eyes. She wore a black shirt with a purple chest plate and had bandages wrapped along her arms along with black half gloves, along with light purple pants that had grey clouds running along her left leg, medical wrappings cinching the pants into her sandals. Multiple pouches were tapped along her legs along with a large shuriken pouch on her hip. She stood there with a somewhat irritated look on her face. " Come on, I already got the table and Rose went to get the food ready, so let's go!" she said impatiently ushering the boys inside the store.

Upon entering, they were quickly greeted by another teenage girl with brown shoulder length hair with odd pink bangs dressed in a white shirt and brown skirt smiling warmly at them. "Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Hey Rose. Hope your mom is ready to start cooking up a storm!" Naruto laughed along with Mikishi.

"Oh I'm ready, gaki! The real question is are you two ready to eat it all?" a sarcastic voice came from the door to the kitchen. Coming out, draped in a dirtied apron, was a middle aged woman, her brown hair tied back with a bandanna. Expertly held in her arms were six bowls, three of fried rice and three with various ramen flavors in it. A smirk played at her lips at the two boy's hungry eyes at the food in her hands.

"Alright! Bring on the grub Bellemere!" Naruto and Mikishi cried in unison, both cracking open a pair of chopsticks. The two were nearly salivating at the aroma of the bowls placed in front of them, fried rice for Mikishi and ramen for Naruto. "Idakimasu!" In seconds, the first set of bowls were emptied and they were both devouring their second just as fast.

"These two never cease to amaze me with how much they eat. Where the hell do they put it all?" Rose pondered aloud, watching the two engorge themselves on the food.

"It helps to not ask and just feed them." her mother replied, coming back out with a large platter of with many bowls stacked up along with a large pot with the noodle soup in it and a skillet with still steaming rice in it, and it was just in time as they had both simultaneously finished their last bowl. "Rose, be a dear and go get Yugito some sushi, she looks pretty hungry as well." she instructed, setting down more bowls infront of the ravenous teens. By the time girl back, Mikishi and Naruto both had finished their fifteenth bowl and showed no sign of slowing down.

"Kami, you guys eat like you're starving. And to think you've always been like that." Rose sighed, giving the two an exasperated look. The two had been eating there since where they first met here not long after Naruto and Yugao had first arrived in Kumo. Bellemere was surprised that someone other than the small Raikami boy could put away such an amount of her cooking. Both were only able to stomach thirteen bowls at the time, but as they grew so did their appetites. Currently the were on number twenty but had slowed down considerably.

"Ah. Ok that was good." the blond smiled, patting his somewhat enlarged stomach. "Best batch so far Bellemere!"

"Thanks gaki but it'd be more of a compliment if you savored it instead of wolfing it down like animals."

Mikishi sighed in content, putting his now empty bowl down, "That is how we savor it Bellemere. Your cooking is just that good." A large smiled pulled at his face, "That should be a compliment in itself!"

His smile was however wiped off quickly with a well placed smack to the back of his head courtesy of the older woman. "It's not for my benefit, gaki! You're gonna kill yourselves by eating that much at one time. I don't want to see you two die anytime soon, and you sure as hell won't die in my shop that's for sure."

"She makes great food and puts you two in your place every time we come here. No reason I've always loved this place" the female jinchuriki laughed, finishing her sushi.

"Shut up, Neko. At least we don't smell like fish every day." Mikishi shot back, resting his head on the headrest behind him.

"It's not my fault! It's because of being the Nibi's host!" she shot back, throwing her chopsticks at the teen and hitting him on the forehead.

Dodging the fight that was soon to break out, Naruto quickly put the money down on the table and dragged his friends out of the stall, "Thanks for the food Bellemere, Rose-chan. Come on guys we have to get back to class before we're late."

"Those three will never change."

* * *

(The next day)

"Well, today's finally the day you've all been waiting for: Graduation." the graduates were all sitting in their classroom for the last time. All were focused on Yugao as she gave a final farewell speech, well, almost everyone. Naruto had his head resting on his fist, completely zoned out. While it looked like he was dozing off, he was actually in his subconscious, having another conversation with his tenant/sister.

* * *

(Mindscape)

A light breeze flew through grassy plains that was Naruto's mind. He had decided to change it from the drab sewer that it once was, to one more suiting to Benehime's liking; after all she was the one who had to live in there. Trees and flowers of all sizes and colors danced on the green canvass, all bringing a pleasant vibe to the mindscape. Said owner of the mind yawned loudly from his position on the ground, his head lying in his 'sister's lap.

"I know Yugao-neechan means well, but her speeches are so long and boring! Why can't we do something fun like basketball or CTF for the last day?" the blond groaned, starring up into blue nothingness.

"**Just because you've heard her practice this speech over the years doesn't mean that you have to complain so much when it actually relates to you. Why do you think she's actually letting you sleep during this, her most important speech? I mean come on, she just like your sister, give her some credit."** reprimanded Benehime, playfully swatting him on the head. With that the teen fell quiet, content in staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Benehime," he said after a while, catching the vixen's attention again, What to you think is going on in Konoha? That's the only place, aside from Iwa that the Raikage hasn't taken me to." He paused for a moment, sitting up and looking away from Benehime. "What ever happened to the Uchihas, to Kaka-niisan and the old man? To Sayuki-chan?"

The redhead smiled softly to herself, _**'Even after all ten years he hasn't forgot about those in Konoha.' **_**"Truthfully, I have no way of knowing, but I'm sure nothing terrible has happened. If so, the Raikage would have let us know."** Naruto seemed satisfied with the answer, lying back down on her lap.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wonder what Sayuki looks like now? Probably like a goddess now!" he sighed happily, a small blush tinting his cheeks as images of what the girl would look like now.

"**Aww, my little Naru-chan's all grown up!"** the redhead joked, pinching the boy's cheeks, much to his ire.

"Are you serious! Cut it out, Bene-neechan!" He yelled swatting away her hands. Before he could retaliate, a sharp pain thrust him out of him mind and back to the world of the living, leaving a still giggling princess behind.

"_**It's just too easy!"**_

* * *

(Classroom)

"Dammit Naruto! Wake up!" Mikishi yelled, cracking his fist over the sleeping teen's head. The blond quickly shot up, clutching the large bump forming on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for 'Kishi?!"

"We need to meet up with Kirabi-sensei and you're lazy ass was slowing us up." came the Raikami's annoyed response. "Now let's get going. Yugito's probably halfway there." With a smirk both teens disappeared from the empty room, darting across the rooftops of Kumo.

'_Sayuki-chan...I wonder what she's doing...'_

* * *

(Konoha)

"Shinobi of Konoha that gave their lives during battles are forever inscribed on this Memorial Stone. They will all be remembered as those who carried on the Will of Fire." Kakashi read aloud, looking down on the obsidian stone, his eye and heart heavy with his many losses. "All of these shinobi gave their lives for the sake of this village and the protection of their comrades, will you three be able to do the same?" Turning back, the scarecrow scanned over his new students, one of whom was tied to a log.

"Of course I will! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever!" the one on the log cried out. His snow white hair stood up in two spikes on the back of his head, his black eyebrows angled up above his red eyes. He also had a large scar on his chin. He wore a simplistic black ninja outfit, his headband in black tied as a belt.

'_Of course you say you would, but could you actually willingly give up your life in a battle? Only then will you truly be able to become the greatest ninja ever Jin Kariya.'_

The pink haired girl next to him only nodded silently after him. Her green eyes held a look of nervousness and fearfulness.

'_Yes, Sakura, others will die around you in this world. There is no controlling it other than killing those who openly pose a threat to you, your comrades, or this village and her people.'_

The last of the genin, a raven haired girl sat slightly away from her teammates. Her coal eyes were focused solely on the rock infront of her. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, a few bangs swept over her left eye, slightly obscuring it from view but still allowing her to see unhindered. She wore a short blue shirt that only covered her chest, leaving her midriff bare. On the back of the shirt was the red and white fan, symbolizing that she was one of the last two loyal members of the Uchiha clan. She also had on a short tan skirt, black biker shorts covering under it. She said nothing, only glancing up at the jonin for a moment.

"Alrighty then. With that out of the way, congratulations! Team 7 will begin taking missions in the morning. See you all then!" In a puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving the three alone.

"What the hell?! That bastard forgot to untie me!" Jin yelled out, flailing his legs out in frustration. His whining was silenced when a kunai sliced through the ropes binding him, causing him to fall into a heap on the ground. "Uh thanks, Sayuki-chan." he muttered slowly getting up. "Hey, um, Sayuki-chan? Do you want to-"

"Don't even ask." the raven said bluntly, ignoring the heartbroken look from Jin and walking to the Memorial Stone. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"O-oh, ok," Jin murmured, slowly walking away from the training grounds, Sakura in tow. As soon as the two's chakras had disappeared from area, the girl broke down openly for the first time in years, collapsing to her knees. Her tears fell like rivers from her eyes onto the ground.

"N-n-naruto-kun...why...why did you leave me?" She chocked out, raising her eyes to look at the poorly etched name at the bottom of the stone, reading _'Naruto Uzumaki'_. After learning why Naruto was so hated from her mother, she took it upon herself to add his name on the rock where he belonged. Every day she would visit it to tell him how her life was, almost as if he was still there next to her, very similar in practice to that of a certain scarecrow.

'_Sorry Sayuki. I wish I could be able to tell you the truth so I wouldn't have to see you like this, but it can't be helped.' _Kakashi thought solemnly from his perch in a tree, _'No one can know what really happened to him that day. He needs to stay dead right now, for not only his sake but for your's as well. People are looking for his kind, and if they found out about how much you feel for him they could capture you and hold you as bait.'_ He sighed heavily, looking up at the cloudless skies. _'It's been ten years, I wonder how you've been, Naruto.'_


	4. Long Time, No See

Kumo's Kitsune

Long Time, No See...

"Kumo Kitsune" – human talking

'_Kumo Kitsune' _– human thinking or flashback talking

"**Kumo Kitsune" **– demon/summons talking

'_**Kumo Kitsune' **_– demon/summons speaking

**Kumo's Kitsune** - jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach and I never will T.T

* * *

"Three weeks...it's been three weeks of nothing but these dumb-ass D-ranked missions!" An irate Naruto yelled out. True to his words, the newest Berserker squad had only been doing the despised menial jobs known as D-rank, from painting a shop owner's building to chasing down and capturing one of the many dogs that the villagers own. "You keep saying that you're going to give us an actual mission but you keep shirking us!"

"You'll get your goddamned mission when I feel like giving them to you!" the Raikage yelled out, slamming his fist down on his desk. "Now it just so happens that I have a special mission just for your team." Drawing a scroll out of his desk, he threw it over to Kirabi.

"Bro...are you sure this one is for us?" the muscled jinchuriki asked after reading it, "All it says is to go to Kiri."

"Exactly, the mission request was originally sent to Kiri but, in a show of good faith, they sent it to us. And the Mizukage personally requested you to come Naruto." He smirked at the paled look the teen gave at the thought of seeing _that_ woman again. "Anyway, good luck on your mission!"

"Hai Raikage-sama!" the four chorused before teleporting out of his office. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the single open scroll on his desk. On it were the symbols of every major hidden village along with some of the larger minor ones. Every village except Kumo had pictures of ninja under them. All the headbands of the shinobi had slashes through them.

"So these ninja...they're all part of the Akatsuki." he muttered under his breath, tracing his fingers over two of the pictures under Amegakure, one of a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair, and the other with a red mask with tomoe circling around the sole eye slit. "And both of these two have been shipping out information to Jiraiya since it's beginning. And to think one of them is-" He quickly slipped the scroll into his desk as his door opened once again, a stack of paperwork with legs on the threshold.

"Raikage-sama, there's some more paperwork here for you." The voice of his assistant came out from behind the paper stack. She set them down on the desk only for it to give way under the weight.

"Of all the times. Naruto needs to hurry up and challenge me so I can finally get away from this dammed work." A groaned, picking up the first paper of the stack. His eyes widened comically at just what was written on it. "HE SPENT HOW MUCH?! KIRABI!"

* * *

Rain poured down on the roof of a small shack nestled on the outskirts of Amegakure. Two figures sat at a dimly lit table, both clad in black cloaks with red clouds decorating the fabric. Water droplets gently splattered down on them, much to the masked man's displeasure. "Maa maa, nee-san, who are we waiting for? I think I might be catching a cold out here."

"That's why I told you to bring an umbrella, Boi."

"But I don't have one! Can't you just make me one with your jutsu Konan? I'm starting to freeze here!" The woman sighed loudly to herself, extending her palm towards her companion, paper swirling around and forming a small covering over the two, much to the masked man's delight, his eye curving up. "Ahh! That's much better! Now I'll be able to stay dry!" he chirped happily.

"Why do you always act like this Boi? I know you can be serious when you want to be so why do act like a child all the time?"

"It's just a way to get away from the stress that old guy puts on me all the time. It's like he's always giving me those really interrogating looks whenever I'm around him. I need an outlet to just have fun y'know? And plus Boi is a good boy!" Boi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't let Madara get the best of you. We just have to buy our time until Jiraiya-sensei gives us the signal to proceed with the plan so just bear with it. And don't forget who you you really are inside, O-"

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding out." a feminine voice rang out through the shack. A woman stepped into the shack, garbed in the same outfit as Boi and Konan, her wet black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Behind her was a much shorter figure, their features shrouded by the baggy hooded cloak they wore.

"Meitachi-chan! You came!" Boi yelled out excitedly, almost leaping over the table at the Uchiha deserter.

"It's good to see you to Boi-san, you as well Konan-san." the woman smiled, sitting across from the two, the hooded figure behind her remaining upright.

"Are you sure that they're ready to become one of us? Seems like they're just a kid." Konan voiced, eyeing the hooded stranger.

"Hm? Oh Yuuki, she's more than ready. Her willpower to kill someone has made her push herself greatly during her training." The girl, now known as Yuuki slipped off her hood, red tresses falling out onto her shoulders. Her bangs were swept over to the right, a few strands falling into her face. Her hard jade eyes stared at the other sitting, an empty look in them.

"Hi Yuuki-chan! I'm Boi!" the masked man yelled, waving frantically at the girl.

"Yes and I am Konan. So just who is it you wish to kill so badly?"

Yuuki said nothing for a moment, only starring blankly at the table. When she looked up at them her eyes hardened again, gaining a steely resolve, "I want to kill the demon that took away my nii-kun, Naruto Uzumaki." Both Konan and Boi tensed at the name, both being very familiar with the boy.

"May I please speak with you outside Meitachi?" Konan said after a while. She stood in unison with the Uchiha, leading the raven outside, leaving the masked man alone with the girl.

"What is it Konan-san? Is there something wrong?"

"Tell me, were you truly planning on letting her kill the boy? You do know of his importance correct?"

The raven looked that the bluenette quizzically, but still nodded,"Of course. I've known him since the day he was born and I know of his true heritage. That's why I wanted to train her when she was brought in by Madara. I know all about Naruto and his situation."

"So why entertain her with the notion that she will have a chance to kill him if she joins the Akatsuki? You must know about Nagato's true goal, he wants to capture the Jinchuriki alive. If she by any chance killed him, Nagato or even Madara would kill her."

"I'm quite aware of that, and that's what I've already asked for her to be my partner instead of Kisame. That way, I can always keep an eye on her and stop her from killing him. I have to keep my promise to Kushina-sensei. I have to make sure that both Naruto and Yuuki become great shinobi. So you have nothing to worry about, Konan-san." She finished, turning back and entering the shack again, the origami mistress lingering slightly after her. When she eventually entered the small building, she was greeted with the sight of the young redhead sobbing in Boi's chest, the masked man gently rubbing her back.

"I-I just want *sniff* to be with my nii-kun."

"Hey you know what, nee-san? I don't think she really wants to kill Naruto. She just wants get the Kyuubi out of his body so she can truly have her brother with her. She never got to meet him, the only reason she even knows who he really is is thanks to Madara and what he's told her has been interesting to say the least." he explained, handing the still crying girl to her sensei, to whom the redhead quickly latched onto. "She thinks that Naruto is nothing more than just the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself. Apparently Madara wants to use her to get the boy in his clutches."

"Is that all?" Konan sighed, glancing at Yuuki. "This is really going to make our jobs that much worse."

"Who ever said it was going to be easy Konan-san? We are trying to foil the plans of two of the world's strongest ninja alive."

"All the more reason to keep our trail cold." Boi said authoritatively, standing up from the table. "We can't meet up again like this ever again. No doubt Madara will get suspicious and eventually send Zetsu-teme to spy on us. So from now on we will contact each other only with information through Jiraiya-sensei. Now, Yuuki-chan," he said, shocking the girl out of her distraught stupor. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the trademark Akatsuki cloak and held it infront of Yuuki, "Congratulations! You are now an official member of the Akatsuki! Meitachi-chan has already made us aware of your progress as a kunoichi and we have granted you the position of Junior Member! As a Junior Member, you will always be with your parter Meitachi on all missions and you will be included in most of the meetings except for extractions of the bijuu. So again, congratulations!"

Yuuki smiled softly, nodding at Boi as she took the cloak, switching it with her brown one. _'Just wait, nii-kun. I will free you from the Kyuubi's grip and together we can be a family'._

"Yuuki, would you step outside for a moment? I'll be right with you." the voice of her sensei brought the Uzumaki girl out of her thoughts. Nodding to the woman, she stood and bowed to the elder members before stepping outside. As soon as the redhead left, Meitachi's face became hard, her coal eyes locked directly on Boi's single eye. "Now that that's out of the way, I have a question of my own: Just who are you, Boi?" Said man just sighed loudly, scratching his mop of spiky black hair.

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." He slowly slid the mask off his face, fully revealing himself to the Uchiha, "but something tells me you might already know just who I am, Meitachi-chan..."

* * *

"Was this really a smart decision Kakashi-sensei?"

"What do you mean Sasuki? You were the one who was going on about not having 'adequate' missions." the man said, taking his attention away from his book to look at the young Uchiha. "Starting to get second thoughts about it? We can always call back to Konoha for help if the need arises. So don't worry about it and just focus the surroundings. No doubt there's going to be more missing-nin waiting to kill Tazuna and we all need to keep a lookout." Looking back, he nodded at Jin and Sakura, the pinkette idly chatting with Tazuna while Jin's red eyes darted back and forth along the treeline.

"I guess, but still, those two had to be at least chunin rank, wouldn't that mean that if there are going to be any others wouldn't they be at the very least be jonin?"

"Sasuki. Please, I realize your concerns and am aware of what may come but have a little faith in me, I _do_ know what I'm doing, and plus, I have a feeling that even Kami is watching over us..." the girl fell silent at that, continuing to keep pace with the jonin. The group walked in silence for a while, all on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"Would you look at this, the famous Kakashi Hatake of Konoha has taken on a team of brats to train. Oh how the mighty have fallen." a disembodied voice rang out from the lake in front of them. A lone figure rose out of the water, dressed in nothing but urban camouflage pants and a grey rebreather over his mouth, his blue hair falling down his neck. A large whirlpool was tattooed on his chest, a scar also running through the design. "I wonder, have you gotten any stronger since I last fought you?"

"Soshirou Aramaki, the last of the fallen Mizukamis." Kakashi growled, sliding his book back into his pouch and taking up a stance, "Since when do go around working for scum like Gato? What happened to the honor that you and your family was supposedly born with?"

"Keh, that honor died long ago along with the rest of the Mizukamis, so I am a free man and am able to do as I please." the man laughed through the device.

"Either way doesn't matter. This time, I will not allow you to leave here alive." Sliding up his forehead protector, Kakashi launched out at Soshirou, a kunai already in hand. "You _will _die here!"

* * *

"Dammit, why do I have to wear this stupid thing? It's so freakin' itchy!"

"Quit whining man, it's just for this mission. You know exactly why you have to do it, we have a high possibility of running into someone from Konoha and you how that might go." Mikishi sighed out.

"I know but still, why can't I just use like a henge or even a genjutsu? Wouldn't that be easier than just wearing this stupid mask and bandanna."

"Use your head! They have some of the best sensors with their Byakugan, Sharingan, and Genjutsu masters, no doubt someone would have noticed the chakra from it and they'd have you release it." Yugito answered, shaking her head.

"But even going as far as to change my name and personality completely?"

"Shit man, you really don't listen very well. We have to make it as if you're a total different person, doesn't that plan ring a bell?" Kirabi rapped, patting the teen on the head, "Got it, Hokuto Kyoraku?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it sensei, now can we just get going?" Naruto, or rather, Hokuto sighed, stepping away from the elder Jinchuriki. "So just where is this guy anyway?"

"Mizukage-sama said that he was last seen in Wave. What he was doing there is unknown but that bit of information is all we have to go off of. So we might as well keep going in the direction we are headed. If we're lucky, his trail could still be warm. Now be on your toes everyone, we are going into possible enemy territory."

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

"My, my Kakashi, to have already fallen into my trap like this. Those brats of yours must have made you all the more weaker." Soshirou gloated, an unseen smirk behind his rebreather. Next to to him, he had Kakashi trapped in a sphere of water, slowly suffocating the jonin. "And now that you're out of the way, that old bridge builder is as good as dead." As soon as he finished talking, two more blue haired men popped out of the water, both dressed in similar urban camouflage pants, one wearing a white straightjacket while the other simply wore a black chest plate.

"What?! Is this all I get to kill?! What the fuck Soshirou, it's just a little group of brats!" The one in the straight jacket swore, his wild eyes darting over the team of genin.

"Calm down, Agito. You can always kill some of the villagers if need be." The other male said, much calmer than his partner. "And since I'm such a good brother, I'll even let you get the first kill."

"Like you even care Akito. I was going to go first anyway! So shut up and watch how the master kills!" Agito roared, shooting forward with water rising and following after him. "I think I'll go after the scared little girl in front, first!"

'_Dammit why can't I move?!'_ Sayuki screamed out in her mind. She did nothing but stare at the crazed man as closed in on her, the tendrils of water shooting out behind him. _'This can't be where I die! Not here! I can't die!'_

"Wow, and here I thought the Mizukamis had a strict honor code. And to think, someone from that illustrious clan would go so low as to attack a girl. How pitiful." A large column of lightning struck infront of the charging man, cutting him off from his 'prey'. The electricity cleared revealing Mikishi, electricity dancing on his skin. "It's people like you make the rest of us with Kami's Blessings look really bad. Maybe you should fight me, I'm sure I'll give you more of a challenge."

"Oh my, a Raikoukami! I'd never imagined that I'd be able to kill one of you pretentious bastards!" the crazed water user cried out, resuming in his charge, "You always think you have the upper hand over us with you damned lightning but not anymore!" The water lashed out ahead of him, stopping a few feet infront of the teen. The liquid quickly morphed into girl who latched on to Mikishi's shirt, holding him to the ground.

'_What the hell?! Where'd she come from?!'_

"Now you die!" Looking up, Mikishi's green eyes widened at the sight of Agito descending on him, a tendril of water attached to his arm to look like a sword. The water user let out a crazed cackle-like roar as he slashed down, connecting with the ground and sending dust and debris flying. "Good reflexes, that's going to make killing you all the more fun!" Agito laughed out, looking at Mikishi of to his right, the girl now in his arms. "Ami! Get over here!"

"Yes, nii-sama," the girl, Ami, said in a soft voice. She then literally melted in Mikishi's arms, her liquid body sliding on the ground and reforming next to Agito. As soon as she was fully upright, she was forced to double over, her brother's foot in her stomach.

"I told you to hold him there even if I cut your fucking arms! off! So why did you let the bastard pick you up and dodge with you?!" The Kumo genin looked on in shock as Agito viscously stomped on the girl's stomach, ignoring the girl's cries of pain.

'_What the hell is going on?! He was going to cut right through her just to get to me?! What kind of fucked up family is this?'_ He was so wrapped up in the terribly odd sight that he never noticed the final member of that twisted family, Akito, blur past him toward Sayuki and company.

"That's just like you Agito. Get distracted with mere insects and let the target get away, but not this time. You can keep playing around with that Raikoukami, while I take out the bridge builder." he muttered, willing water to cover his hand like a blade. "Now begone."

"How about you eat my fist!" Mere steps away from his target, Akito pulled a complete 180 to dodge the steel-knuckled fist that shot out infront of him, still getting a small scratch on his cheek.

"It seems like we've disturbed a hive." the blue haired man muttered, emotionlessly staring at Hokuto. The teen returned the gaze, calmly adjusting his twin trench knives on his fists. "So many insects to squash, just to get to an old man. This job just get's more and more complicated.

"Sorry to say, but your guys' job ends here." Hokuto responded, putting both his hands up. "'Cuz none of you are going to leave this place alive."

"Big talk for an insect as insignificant as you."

The two stood locked in a glaring match, as Sayuki stood still frozen in her spot mere feet away from them._'This person's aura...it feels so familiar...but there's no way it could be him...Naruto-kun?'_

* * *

'_Those two can't be above genin, so that means there's another brat around. Wait a minute, where the fuck is their sensei?!' _Soshirou mentally growled. His eyes furiously scanned the surrounding area, desperately trying to find the last two

"You're wide open, muthafucka!" Soshirou barely had time to dodge a large muscled arm, encased fully in lightning chakra, coming directly at his neck. Rolling away, he was forced to release Kakashi from the water prison.

"Thanks for the save there, I thought for sure I was done there." the scarecrow coughed out, moving next to the muscular jonin.

"No problem brotha, but right now we gotta deal with the enemy. We should both able to take his ass out hella quickly!" Kirabi rapped, flexing his muscles.

'_Dammit, I wasn't expecting to run into this guy, not to mention a Raikoukami and whoever the hell that other kid is. Time to retreat for now.' _"Agito, Akito, Ami! Scatter! We're pulling out for now." Soshirou commanded, his body already melting back into the water. "Don't get too happy Kakashi, Kirabi. I will be back to kill you both in time."

"Dammit! Just as it was getting good, but don't be sad Raikoukami brat! I'll be the one to take your feeble life, just be patient! Now keep up Ami!"

"Yes, nii-sama," Both turned back to their liquid forms and soaked into the ground, disappearing into the earth.

"It seems to be your lucky day, insect. Your worthless existence will continue on for another day.. Akito muttered, practically evaporating from his spot.

"It's more your lucky day than mine. So come back anytime, I'll be ready to take you down any time."


End file.
